Finn-Santana Relationship
The Finn-Santana Relationship is the relationship between Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez. They are often to referred as Finntana, but they are also known as Santinn, or Sinn. The interactions between these two are playful and flirtatious, mainly on Santana's end, as she expresses romantic interest in him in several episodes. Episodes Hell-O Sue Sylvester suggests that Brittany and Santana try to break Rachel and Finn up by dating Finn. In doing so she would promote one of the girls to head cheerleader position. Both girls approach Finn and ask him out on a date; however Santana appears to be a little more eager for the date than Brittany throughout the scenes. During their date, Santana makes a comment about how Finn is cute but not hot. She suggests that Finn should ditch Rachel because she is a loser and instead go out with someone more popular and cool. She suggests that by going out with a pretty, popular person (such as herself), Finn would instantly be a hot stud. This shows that Santana is actually interested in persuading Finn to date her. Throughout the episode, we can see Santana dancing around Finn flirtatiously and teasing him. The Power of Madonna Sue Sylvester encourages and assigns the Cheerios to date younger men in tribute to her idol Madonna. Santana realizes that she needs to complete this task and consequently discusses her dilemma with Brittany. Brittany suggests that Santana date Finn because his birthday is three days after hers. Santana is hesitant at first because of his feelings from the last date. However Brittany advises Santana that "the way to make a man follow you forever is to take his virginity." Therefore Santana eagerly takes Brittany's advice and approaches Finn and offers to have sex with him. Finn declines at first, however, Santana is able persuade him by informing Finn about Rachel dating Jesse St. James. Later that day, Santana and Finn have sex in a motel and then he buys her dinner afterwards. Brittany/Britney They are partners in Toxic for the sexual dance. During me against the music, When Santana is dancing seductively, Finn is seen in the background, Mouth open wide. Furt ]] Santana wants to be with Finn again to improve his reputation. She approaches Finn as he is dressing up for his mom's wedding. She playfully mocks his skills in tying a (clip on) tie. She wants to break Finn and Rachel up by threatening to tell Rachel about the one-night stand sex they had last year. Finn, seeming nervous, asks her not to do this. However, she is persistent and wants him. Finn still rejects her. Throughout the episode, Santana seems genuinely upset when she sees Finn being close with Rachel; especially during the wedding. Special Education Santana tells Rachel that she had sex with Finn. During the couple's counselling in Ms. Pillsbury's room, Finn comments on how hot Santana looks and says "Yeah she's super hot" leading Rachel to be furious and storm out. In her angered state, she proceeds to make out with Puck, this eventually leads to the break-up between Finn and Rachel. During Valerie, Finn dances around Santana, they also dance together in the Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas Rachel sees them decorating a Christmas tree together while she's singing Merry Christmas Darling. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Finn convinces Santana to quit the Cheerios, along with Quinn and Brittany, and she agrees. Finn personally addresses Santana but not Brittany when asking them to quit the Cheerios. Santana says "Screw her. She put me on the bottom of the pyramid." Silly Love Songs Finn seems hurt when Santana makes fun of his "man boobs." When he calls her out for meddling in other people's business, she gets very upset, and is seen being comforted by Brittany in the hallway. Santana eventually gets her revenge by giving Finn mono. In this act, Finn and Santana share a kiss at his kissing booth. He seems more pleased than bothered about this. Born This Way When Finn says he likes the way he looks (Although he's a little insecure about his dancing), Santana scoffs and says "Please, you have puffy pyramid nipples." and compares them to a desert. This annoys Finn. New York After Finn and Rachel's Nationals kiss, Santana yells and tries to attack Rachel for making them lose Nationals. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Like a Virgin'' by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. (Journey)'' *''To Sir, With Love'' by Lulu. (Journey) *''Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me'' by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Thriller/Heads Will Roll'' by Michael Jackson/''Yeah Yeah Yeahs''. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' by Madonna/''On The Town''. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' by Glee. (New York) Trivia. *Naya Rivera ships it. *Naya commented that she made her own back-ground story for Finntana. She says that Santana is in love with Finn, and she did what she did in special education in anger/pain. *Both started off with a Quinn relationship (Dating Quinn, Best friend of Quinn) but ended up not being at the end of season 1. *Both started off popular (Star quaterback- dating head-cheerleader, One of Sue's favourite cheerleaders, Best friend of head cheerleader), but at some point ended up unpopular. Category:Relationships Category:Season One Relationships